Is There Such a Thing as Change?
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: Just started this fanfic--it's PG13 for language and other things that will happen later on. Another lilyjames fic. Please read n review with comments and suggestions.
1. The New Head Boy and Girl

**_DISCLAIMER: The characters you do recognize are JK Rowling's. The others are mine._**

**_Descriptions of new characters:_**

_Vanessa McKinnon: Brown hair, brown eyes, more of an outcast, very nice, will NOT take any crap from anyone, Lily Evans' best friend, likes Sirius Black's looks but will not get in bed with him so he has to change if he likes her._

_Danielle 'Dani' Prewitt: Black hair with red highlights, brown eyes, Lily Evans' other best friend, likes Remus Lupin. Another outcast, but she is not easily manipulated. She manipulates people very well though._

_Selene Shogirl: VERY VERY PREPPY, blonde hair blue eyes, will do anything to annoy Lily and Vanessa, popular girl, obsessed with James Potter--but can't win him over._

* * *

Can Changes Be Made?

Chapter One: The New Head Boy and Girl

Lily Evans was on her way back to King's Cross Station with her best friends Dani and Vanessa. She was about to return for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school she had learned of only six years ago.

She had been named Head Girl for this coming year as well--a huge responsibility but even more a prize. She had been striving for this ever since her first year at the school. It wasn't a shock, just more of a nice surprise.

As she walked into the Head's compartment, she thought her eyes must have been deceiving her. It was beautiful, but there was one problem. The head boy wasn't there yet.

"Who do you think is the head boy?"

"I hope it's Remus!" responded Dani. That was no surprise.

"Well, if it's any of that crew the 'Marauders' as they call themselves then it's probably him. He's the only one with enough sense to know that you are supposed to care about schooling," responded Lily. But Dani snickered.

"You mean the two sexiest men in the year that happen to also have slept with almost every girl in this damn school?" Vanessa responded.

"Correction: not the two sexiest men in the year. They may look nice, but that's only because they want every girl to get in bed with him. And you are right on that there--they've slept with ALMOST every girl in the year. Not us and not the Slytherins," replied Dani.

"And they won't get us there. At least, not until we marry them--" Vanessa reiterated before Lily cut in.

"WHICH WON'T HAPPEN!"

The doors began to open and a boy with messy jet-black hair that Lily didn't want to see ever again came strolling in.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I have the right to be here! I'm Head Boy!"

Lily stared at his chest. "No, it can't be!"

"I thought for sure it was Remus!"

"Oh you mean Moony? No, he's just still a seventh year prefect," responded James. But he left it at that, didn't brag any more.

"What happened to the old Potter?" asked Lily in a whisper to Vanessa. "He used to be an asshole!"

"Exactly. Used to be. Maybe he changed," whispered Vanessa in reply. Lily looked back at him. He wasn't ruffling his hair, wasn't playing with the Snitch, wasn't hanging Snape and torturing him--he was reading.

"What book is that Potter?" she asked. He turned to Lily.

"The Complete Guide to Animagi Transformations," said James.

"I didn't know you wanted to be an Animagus!"

"Well, that's a bit of an understatement," said James, going back to his book. Lily was smart--he knew that--and he knew that she would work out what he just said.

"You already are an Animagus?"

"You could say that," said James, turning into a stag. Lily watched in amazement--and at the look on her face he transformed back.

"You can't tell anyone, got it?"

"I won't but--"

"YOU CAN'T TELL!"

"Tell what?" asked Dani, strolling over.

"How much he loves her," said Vanessa. Lily glared at her friends, with the look on her face of 'I was just having a civil conversation with him, don't ruin it!"

"Anyway, no, it was something else. Anyway, can you help me with something?" asked Lily, and her friends walked out of the compartment. They weren't supposed to be in there anyway.

"What do you, Lily Evans, need help with," said James, stunned. _Lily Evans, asking for help. I must have changed--she never would have done this for me before._

"I want to become an Animagus, but I can't, and the Ministry is under the impression that I shouldn't be allowed to become one. Anyway, the Ministry doesn't know about you being one, and you might be able to help me," said Lily, blushing.

"Lily Evans, breaking a law. I never thought I'd see the day--"

"Yeah, well, nor did I. Can you help me or not?"

"Fair Lady Evans, of course I, James "Sexy" Potter, would--"

"Enough with that! You know how much I hate you when you talk about yourself like that! James Potter, too good for school, little Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Sexy, Quidditch Player--you know, you make me sick! I ask for a little help, and--" Lily erupted, but was interrupted.

"Lily, look, I'm sorry. Can you help me with that problem?"

"Which one, your bigheadedness or your Quidditch skills? Cause you know I play Quidditch like rubbish," said Lily, but James put his finger up to her mouth.

"With my bigheadedness. Let's make a deal--you help me with fixing my bigheadedness and I'll help you with your Animagus studies and keep it a secret. Deal?"

Lily paused. "Alright. Deal."

((That's it for a first chapter. Please review, i just started this and have no clue where I'm going with it. Tell me how it is please. Suggestions and comments are both welcome.))


	2. Duties

A/N: Here's another chappy...hope you like it! Please review--I need at least three reviews for this chapter (or my first chapter) to add more!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) Okay, on with the story.

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill. Recognize it--it's JKR's. Don't--it's mine. For the song lyrics, they were found off of _**

* * *

**_My new characters (last time I'm posting this part)_**

_Vanessa McKinnon: Brown hair, brown eyes, more of an outcast, very nice, will NOT take any crap from anyone, Lily Evans' best friend, likes Sirius Black's looks but will not get in bed with him so he has to change if he likes her._

_Danielle 'Dani' Prewitt: Black hair with red highlights, brown eyes, Lily Evans' other best friend, likes Remus Lupin. Another outcast, but she is not easily manipulated. She manipulates people very well though._

_Selene Shogirl: VERY VERY PREPPY, blonde hair blue eyes, will do anything to annoy Lily and Vanessa, popular girl, obsessed with James Potter--but can't win him over._

* * *

Chapter Two: Duties 

Upon her arrival at Hogwarts, Lily tapped a sleeping James on the shoulder.

"We have to go, Potter."

"Alright Lily, I'll be right there," he said, and Lily tried to hide her surprise. _He called me Lily!? I thought I was Evans!_

Dumbledore called both Lily and James up to the table at the feast post-the sorting.

"You two will be sharing your own dorm. It's on the third floor, behind the portrait of the student studying. Password's 'Appareo Puerta'. Every night you two must patrol the halls together for three hours, from eight o'clock to eleven o'clock. We will also be having a Christmas ball this year along with the Graduation ball for only seventh years that are graduating. You two must organize these, along with the Hogsmeade trips. We can only have up to six, so space them wisely--such as a Halloween, a Christmas, a Valentine's Day, an Easter, and an end of year--that's the normal, you see."

Lily was stunned. She had to share a dorm with James Potter, Mr. I-Can-Get-Any-Girl-Into-Bed. As they left to go see their dorm, James seemed to have been thinking the same thing--in a different context though of course. _He's giving me the chance to get Lily where I have gotten almost every other girl in the damn school. He's making a huge mistake. Maybe he saw that I changed._

"Anyway, Potter, don't expect anything from me," said Lily, and James smiled back.

"My mind used to wander there, but it no longer does. I changed over the summer, and I like my new self." _I changed completely for you, did you know that?_ he thought, but shook his head.

As they approached the portrait, Lily smiled, saying the password. The portrait's book showed up and the words read 'Head Boy and Girl Common Room. Place badge in slot to proceed.'

A slot opened up, and Lily took her badge, letting the icon scan it. Then the portrait hole opened, showing a common room as big as the Gryffindor one, with one set of stairs going up to the left and one to the right.

On the right there was a sign above the stairs saying 'Head Girl Bedroom' and above the left stairs it said 'Head Boy Bedroom'.

"I'll see you later then," said Lily, going up her stairs to her room, leaving James looking upset and heartbroken.

James called her downstairs not five minutes later, telling her they should begin to plan at least the Christmas Ball 'now'. Lily decided there was nothing better to do (classes started the following week, it was Saturday now) so she sat down on the couch opposite him.

"What were you thinking of for this ball?" James asked her.

"Maybe a Masquerade," said Lily, and James' face lit up.

"I actually like that idea!"

_Wow, we're getting along. This is a side of him I've never seen before, _thought Lily.

_Getting along with Lily. That's a start. Now I just have to make her see what she means to me,_ thought James. They caught each others' eyes and laughed.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes, you know that?" said James, smiling.

"No I don't. Now since we already know what to do for the ball I must be going, since we start duties tomorrow. Night," said Lily, stomping off.

Lily was tired of hearing about her 'gorgeous eyes' from all the guys. She was told it at least once a day by a different boy, which annoyed the hell out of her.

As the first few days went by, James could never talk to Lily, as she ignored him. She had marked him as ordinary--he used the same line as all the other guys did to try and win her heart. She began to sing songs in her head that she had heard on the Muggle radio. She actually decided to write down the lyrics and see which of her favorite songs would fit her life best. The only songs she knew the lyrics to were "Don't Tell Me" by Avril Lavigne, "No Scrubs" by TLC, "Scandalous" by Mis-Teeq, and "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera.

"Don't Tell Me" was her song for James. He had tried to advance on Vanessa the previous year, but it hadn't worked out as he had wanted.

She dubbed "No Scrubs" as her song for the moment--she didn't limit the guys by how rich they were (or Lucius Malfoy and James Potter would be at the top of the list) even though all the other girls did (except herself and her friends).

"Scandalous" was the song she matched with Selene Shogirl, as the girl would do anything to get the guys to notice her--even take off clothes or sleep with him. "Dirrty" also would fit Selene.

And "Fighter", being more of a breakup song, didn't fit in much with her life.

Suddenly there was a knock on her dorm door.


	3. Friends and Balls

A/N: I just fixed this to add in responses to the comments--I realized that the text was squished and hard to read, something hadn't transferred correctly when I uploaded it, so I fixed that and now am adding the responses to the comments.

**SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs:** Thanks for the review--I will indeed keep updating it, with 7 or so fanfics though the updates don't come as often as most people like...the chapters right now are shorter since it's the beginning, but they will get larger as I continue.

**Tinkerbellhp07: **I fixed the spacing--until your review I didn't know it hadn't transferred correctly--so thanks for pointing that out--can you read it now?

REVIEW FROM CHAPPY 1 THAT I DIDN'T ANSWER:

**LilyZWnam77**: Glad to know it's not bad. I know it is sorta cliched, but if I end up writing a prequel you'd understand why I have all of Lily's friends liking a different Marauder, but I need to write this one first! :)

Chapter Three: Friends and Balls  
  
Lily answered the door.

"Black?"

"James told me I could find you here. I need to talk to you about something important," said Sirius.

"What?" "More like a 'Who?'. It's James."

"Why on earth would you need to talk to me about Potter?"

"Well, he mentioned something about giving you Animagus classes. Truth is he's not the only unregistered Animagus in the school," said Sirius, transforming into a black shaggy dog.

"You mean you are one too? Let me guess—Peter is also one?"

"Yeah, Peter, James, and I are all Animagi. Remus can't be because of his 'condition.' You know that right?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that talked to him the first full moon night and found out. He's a werewolf, and I know they can't become Animagi."

"Okay. Also, another thing about James—"

"For the thousanth time, no I will not go out with him. I don't like him that much," said Lily. Under her breath, she added the word "yet."

"That's not what I was about to say. James has liked you since he first met you back in first year. He told me right away, since we were already best friends. He only treated you different because he wanted you to notice him, since you were around Snape a lot between the first and fifth years."

"He has Selene, why bother with me?"

"Because you are different. Selene doesn't stop it with him—she bothers him to the extent that he truly hates her, even though she's sexy in his opinion. I'm more of a Vanessa's kinda guy," he said, blushing.

"You like Vanessa?"

"Yeah, I do, and I have for awhile. No biggie."

"Yes biggie. Vanessa's liked you for, well, a few years. She had liked Remus but then she got to know you that night back in fourth year and she began to like you. A lot."

"Wow," said Sirius, smiling. "She really does?"

"Yeah. But don't get me wrong—she still won't have sex with you like all those other girls."

"I don't want her for that. I like her as a person, her personality is winning, and her looks are really beautiful. Thanks for the hint," said Sirius, smiling. He turned to leave, walking out the door, then turned back around. "And James really does like you. Don't break his heart." And with that, Sirius left.

Lily was left that night to dwell on the fact that James supposedly still liked her...

James showed up in the Head Boy and Girl common room later on that evening. "Ready for your Animagus studies?" asked James, and Lily looked at him, nodding. 'He is pretty handsome and sexy when you think about it,' thought Lily. 'His eyes are mesmerizing.'

By the end of that night, Lily had already caught on and had transformed. "That was quick," said James, forcing a smile. 'That means less time with her. But I want more.' "Good job Tigerlily." "Tigerlily?"

"Well, you turn into a striped cat when you transform—you have the looks of a tiger but you are a cat. So, going by the look, you're 'Tiger', and add your name, 'Lily.' Tigerlily."

"What is your name then?"

"Prongs. Sirius told me how he told you about his and Peter's being Animagi, they both have nicknames too—Sirius is Padfoot and Peter is Wormtail. Remus is Moony," said James, smiling.

"Well, thanks for the lesson. I have to go now—"

"Lily, wait."

"What?" Lily asked, turning around.

"I...um...we have to go over the ball plans for Christmas."

"But it's not even Halloween yet!"

"We need the plans in by Halloween though," said James, and Lily turned around.

"Alright then. We agreed on a Masquerade—when should everyone take off the masks?"

"One AM sounds good," said James.

"Alright. Well, dress robes should be mandatory."

"Surely. The girls can put up or change their hair color as well," said James.

"Guys can too. It doesn't matter what sex, you can tell who they are by their hair. Especially yours, it's very messy and never seems to obey you," said Lily, putting her hand through his hair, then retracting it quickly. "Sorry," said Lily, but James was smiling and blushing.

"No problem." "Friends?" James looked up to the sky. 'If that's the furthest she'll allow me to take it I guess it'll have to do.'

"Friends."


End file.
